


I Pledge Allegiance to Steve Rogers

by djlulu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bucky has a thing for the Captain America suit, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, Stucky calls Steve baby doll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djlulu/pseuds/djlulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Returns from a mission. Bucky tends to feel a little - patriotic, when Steve is in his Captain America suit. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Pledge Allegiance to Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything smutty, so feel free to give me some constructive criticism. I welcome constructive criticism.

“Jeez, Stevie, you look like hell.” Bucky says as Steve steps into their floor of Avengers Tower after returning from another mission.

“Thanks, Buck,” Steve says sarcastically. “It’s great to see you too, by the way.”

“Oh, come on, baby doll,” Bucky says as he walks over to Steve and puts his arms around his waist. “You know I’m always happy to see you come home. And there’s no blood this time!”

Steve smiles and gives Bucky a kiss. “You wanna help me get out of this?” Steve asks and gestures to his Captain America suit.

“Are you asking me to take your clothes off?” Bucky take a step away from Steve and places his hand over his heart, his eyes widening in mock surprise. “Captain America! How forward of you!”

Steve laughs. “C’mon you jerk,” he says as he heads down the hallway.

“Well at least I’m not some punk like you,” Bucky says as he follows Steve into their bedroom.

Steve just shakes his head and smiles. “Seriously though, are you gonna help out of this or not?” he asks as he toes out of his boots.

“I haven’t decided yet. You know how much I like you in that outfit. It makes me feel so – patriotic,” Bucky says with a sly grin.

“Oh no, Buck,” Steve says as he pulls the shirt of his Captain America suit over his head, “don’t start that again.” Steve turns away from Bucky, throwing the shirt of his suit towards his clothes hamper. He’d take care of cleaning it later.

Bucky comes up behind Steve, putting his arms around Steve’s waist. Steve leans back into Bucky’s embrace, resting the back of his head on Bucky’s shoulder as Bucky begins to lightly run his hands over Steve’s exposed torso.

“I pledge allegiance to Steve Rogers,” Bucky pauses to kiss Steve’s shoulder, “who wears the flag,” he pauses again as he lightly brushes his fingers over Steve’s sensitive nipples, making Steve’s breath catch in his throat and his back arch into Bucky’s touch, “and is known as Captain America.”

Steve turns around in Bucky’s arms and kisses him, slow and steady and passionately. They continue to kiss until Bucky pulls away for air, and Steve takes the opportunity to pull Bucky’s shirt off of him, then pulls them back together, chest to chest, to continue the kiss.

Soon Bucky pulls away again, but this time moves to kiss Steve behind the ear, before slowly placing open-mouthed kisses across Steve’s jaw and then down his neck.

“And to the serum that gave him this body,” Bucky says as he ghosts his mouth along Steve’s shoulder, running his hands up and down Steve’s sides.

“Seriously, Buck?” Steve asks, face flushed and his breathing heavier.

Bucky chuckles again, kissing Steve’s chest before working his way back up his neck to his mouth, parting Steve’s lips with his tongue. Steve opens his mouth for Bucky and lets him dominate the kiss. Bucky has his metal arm around Steve’s shoulder, his hand in Steve’s soft hair, and his other arm is around Steve’s waist. Steve’s body mirrors Bucky’s, an arm around Bucky’s waist and the other with his hand threaded into Bucky’s long hair.

Steve begins to roll his hips into Bucky’s, and he pulls his hair, making Bucky moan into Steve’s mouth. This is all it takes for Bucky to begin moving them towards their bed, and when the back of Steve’s legs hit the bed, Bucky brakes away from the kiss to push Steve down onto the bed. Bucky stands between Steve’s legs as Steve puts his strong hands onto Bucky’s hips and begins to lick and suck and kiss Bucky’s torso. Steve rubs his hands along Bucky’s hips as he kisses him, every so often dipping his fingers below the waist of Bucky’s sweats, playing with the waistband and dragging his short nails across his skin, teasing Bucky.

“For Christ’s sake, Steve, just pull ‘em off already, would ya?”

Steve chuckles, but does as he’s asked and pulls Bucky’s sweats down his hips. Steve isn’t surprised to find that Bucky’s not wearing underwear as he frees his cock. Bucky steps out of his sweats and looks down at Steve as he throws the sweats towards the clothes hamper. Steve looks up at Bucky, from under his eyelashes, and, without breaking eye contact, licks up the length of Bucky’s cock. Bucky throws his head back as Steve does this a couple more times, then takes Bucky fully into his mouth. Steve’s head bobs up and down as he sucks Bucky, every so often moaning around him.

“Stevie, your mouth feels so good.”

Steve hums around Bucky’s cock in response, and suddenly Bucky’s pulling him away, and he shoves him onto the bed. Steve’s still got his feet on the floor, and Bucky leans between Steve’s legs that have spread open, and he palms Steve through the pants of his Captain America suit.

“You know, one of these days, you’re gonna keep that suit on while we do this.”

“Christ, Bucky!” Steve arches up into Bucky’s hand.

“But I guess not today, huh” Bucky says with a small laugh. He reaches up to the waist of Steve’s pants. “Lift your hips for me, baby doll.”

Steve does so, and as Bucky throws the pants of his suit over with the rest of their clothes, Steve scrambles back so that he’s now completely on the bed. Bucky crawls over him, laying himself on top of Steve, and begins to grind his hips into Steve’s as their lips meet in a sloppy, bruising kiss, and they’re lined up perfectly so that their cocks are against each other with every move of their hips. Steve reaches down and grabs tightly onto Bucky’s ass, pulling him impossibly closer.

“One punk, under me,” Bucky says heavily with a smirk as breaks away from the kiss.

“Oh really?” Steve asks, eyebrows raised and a mischievous look on his face, and suddenly he’s flipping them over, grinding into Bucky’s hips even harder now. Bucky eagerly throws his arms around Steve’s shoulders and moans, throwing his head back onto the bed.

“Now what was that you were saying, Buck?"

“Okay,” Bucky gasps out breathily, “only sometimes under me.”

“That’s what I thought” Steve says as he works his way down Bucky’s chest with open-mouthed kisses, spending some time on each of his nipples, sucking and nipping, loving the sounds that come from Bucky’s mouth, and then he continues down. He licks Bucky’s cock again, from the base to the tip, as his hand continues down to tease at Bucky’s hole. Bucky’s mouth drops open with a gasp.

“Is this what you want, Bucky?” Steve asks in a deep sultry tone.

“Steve, please,” Bucky whines, pushing his hips down towards Steve’s finger and pulls his legs up so that his knees are practically touching his chest so that he’s spread open for Steve.

Steve chuckles and brings his hand up to Bucky’s mouth, and he greedily sucks Steve’s fingers without being asked. Once they’re good and wet, he pulls off of Steve’s fingers with a lewd pop, smirking. Steve quickly wipes the smirk off of Bucky’s face as he begins to press against his hole with the fingers that Bucky just wet. Steve pushes one finger in, slowly, but Bucky’s quickly writhing beneath him.

“Jesus, Steve, it’s not like this is my first time. Please,” he whines again with need. Steve just smiles as he adds another finger, opening Bucky up and fucking into him. Before long Bucky is again begging for more, so Steve adds a third finger, and soon Bucky starts writhing again, and pushing down as much as he can, and Steve’s fingers are just barely brushing Bucky’s prostate on every other thrust.

“Steve – Stevie – please – I need you,” Bucky says breathily, gasping. Steve removes his fingers, earning a whimper from Bucky at the sudden loss, and reaches over to the bedside table, taking out the bottle of lube. He opens the cap and puts some into his hand, then slicks up his cock.

“God, Stevie,” Bucky says as he looks Steve up and down, “I never seem to get enough of how gorgeous you are, ya know that? Perfection personified."

Steve shakes his head. "You're pretty good lookin' too, you know," he says with a fond smile as he leans over Bucky to kiss him. “I love you, Buck.”

“I love you too, Steve.”

Steve pushes his cock against Bucky’s hole, struggling against the rim at first, then pushing in easily. Both of them moan as Steve’s hips come flush against Bucky’s ass. Then Steve begins to move. They’re both so hard, and Bucky’s cock is leaking against his stomach, and both of them know that they won’t last long, but neither of them care. Bucky’s got his legs wrapped around Steve’s waist to pull him closer, trapping his cock between them, and his arms are around his shoulders, nails and metal digging into Steve’s skin. Steve’s got his hands on either side of Bucky, bracing himself against the bed, gripping onto the sheets, almost ripping them, as he plows into Bucky harder and harder. Steve leans down the few inches left between them, kissing Bucky sloppily, as both of them moan, Bucky more so as Steve begins to hit his prostate with each thrust.

“Right there, Buck? That feel good?” Steve asks in a low breathy tone.

“Yes! Steve – baby, yes! Don’t – don’t stop!”

Steve thrusts harder and faster, in a way that they both know that only he can, thanks to the supersoldier serum, continuing to slam into Bucky’s prostate.

“Fuck – Bucky, you feel so good,”

“St-Steve –” With the combination of Steve thrusting so hard, hitting his prostate each time, and the friction on his cock tightly trapped between them, Bucky starts to tense around Steve, and Bucky cries out louder and louder until Steve feels Bucky’s cock pulsing between them and Bucky comes, spilling between their bodies.

At the same time, Steve feels Bucky’s hole tighten around his cock, and the sight of Bucky coming undone always does Steve in, so he’s quickly following, coming in Bucky while crying out his name. Both of them are gasping and fighting to catch their breath, Steve collapsing on top of Bucky.

Bucky is the first to speak once they’ve finally come down from their orgasms. “Steve,” he rasps out, “we kind of need to get cleaned up.”

Steve unintelligibly mumbles something into Bucky’s shoulder and shakes his head.

“Well I can’t exactly get up and do it myself from where I’m laying, now can I?”

Steve mumbles something else into Bucky’s shoulder before sighing and pushing himself off of Bucky and the bed.

As he’s walking away from the bed, Bucky turns to look at his backside. “And an amazing ass for all to see” he says with a grin.

“Oh shut up, jerk,” Steve says as he goes across the hall to the bathroom. Bucky replies by calling him a punk as he walks back into the room, so Steve throws the washcloth at his face before climbing back onto the bed. He lies down on his side, facing Bucky. Bucky throws the washcloth towards the hamper when he’s done with it, realizing they will really have to do laundry later, then rolls over to face Steve.

Steve’s smiling at him, and Bucky opens his arms so that Steve can snuggle up to him. Bucky’s arms are wrapped tightly around him, Steve’s got one arm around Bucky’s waist and the other is comfortably wedged between them, and their legs are intertwined. Steve’s head rests in the crook between Bucky’s neck and shoulder, partially on the hard metal of Bucky’s left arm, which he found to be surprisingly comfortable. No matter who tops or how they have sex, unless it’s been a really bad day for Bucky, they usually end up like this. It was easier when Steve was smaller, but old habits die hard. Steve sighs contentedly once they’re settled.

“Hey Bucky?”

“Yeah, baby doll?”

“Does my butt really look that good in the suit?”

Bucky laughs and presses a kiss to Steve’s forehead. “Absolutely. In fact, it’s almost indecent and I’m surprised that no one’s told you that you shouldn’t wear such tight pants all the time.”

Steve chuckles and pulls away from Bucky lightly, pulling a slightly more serious face. “You know, Buck, you don’t have to do the whole ‘pledge of allegiance’ thing _every time _I’m in the suit.”__

Bucky smirks. “You love it and you know it. Besides, I told you Stevie, one of these days I’m _gonna _fuck you in that suit, that’s a promise. Though, if you’d like, I could always sing the Star Spangled Banner instead.”__

“Oh god, no” Steve says with a laugh. “But I may take you up on that promise, though.”

Bucky laughs too and pulls Steve back to him. “I am glad that your home, Stevie. I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Bucky,” Steve says as he snuggles back into Bucky’s embrace, kissing his shoulder as they both fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit new to AO3. Is my formatting okay? Any tips or suggestions on formatting would be welcome!


End file.
